Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Maldorana
Summary: Jessie et James vont être contraints de vivre une toute nouvelle aventure... Cette épreuve va-t-elle les rapprocher ou les séparer ? Et surtout : Que va devenir Miaouss !
1. Introduction

**A/N : Je sais, ce petit bout est très court, mais c'est seulement l'intro d'une longue fic**

Dans la grande pièce faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la lune, on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un homme assit à son bureau. Il semblait fixer intensément quelque chose à l'autre bout de son bureau, mais il faisait bien trop noir pour pouvoir deviner ce que c'était.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez. Cela représenterait une trahison au sein même de mon organisation, déclara Giovanni avec une voix énigmatique.

A ces mots, trois grosses liasses de billets verts atterrirent sur le bureau du patron de la Team Rocket.

-Nous espérons que ceci pourra contribuer à vous débarrasser de vos remords, dit une voix féminine.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Giovanni, et il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, cachant complètement son visage dans l'ombre.

-Marché conclut, dit-il après un moment.

Il sortit un objet rectangulaire de l'un de ses tiroirs et le posa sur son bureau.

-Ceci vous servira à le localiser.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un jeune homme hurlait à s'en arracher les poumons, pendant que ses deux amis dormaient à poings fermés, assommés par la dose de tranquillisant qu'ils venaient de recevoir dans leur sommeil. On le sortit de force de son sac de couchage, et peu à peu, toute la panique et la peur qu'il ressentait s'atténuèrent alors qu'il sombrait à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Triste Réalité

**A/N : Enfin, je poste ce deuxième chapitre ^^ Le 3 et le début du 4 sont déjà écris, donc vous aurez la suite très bientôt.**

Le lendemain matin, Jessie se réveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar, se dit-elle en se redressant sur sa couche. Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux et leva la tête vers le ciel azuré. Il devait être 7h00, à en juger par la position du soleil. Elle se leva pour aller se laver dans la rivière voisine, mais quelque chose la figea sur place. Le sac de couchage de James était à moitié déchiré, et se trouvait à au moins un mètre de là où son ami s'était endormi la veille. Le souffle court, elle se précipita vers l'amoncellement de tissu lacéré. La panique la gagna alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour constater qu'il ne restait aucune trace de James. C'était exactement comme dans son cauchemar.

-Non… Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pendant la nuit, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le visage des ravisseurs du jeune homme. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir été réveillée par un bruit, d'avoir vu des hommes en noir s'approcher de James… Et puis ensuite plus rien. On lui avait sans doute administré une sorte de sédatif. Elle pensa tout de suite que c'était l'œuvre de Jessibelle. Seulement, comment avait-elle pu les retrouver ? Ils bougeaient tout le temps, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvaient. L'angoisse monta encore un peu plus en elle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il serait certainement impossible de le retrouver à présent. Sans compter tous les systèmes de sécurité qu'ils auraient à franchir pour parvenir à récupérer James. Mais cela lui importait peu. Ils étaient une équipe, et mieux, ils faisaient partie de la grande Team Rocket, rien ne leur était impossible ! Se força-t-elle à penser. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers Miaouss. Elle le réveilla et lui expliqua la situation avec le plus de calme possible. Cependant, il ne réagit pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait.

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ? Mais comment tu peux être certaine qu'il s'est fait kidnapper ?

-Parce que je m'en souviens ! Quand je me suis réveillée cette nuit, je les ai vus l'emmener ! Affirma-t-elle avec véhémence.

Le chat pokémon émit un soupir et la fixa, comme pour tenter de déterminer si elle disait la vérité.

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'était juste un mauvais rêve… Maugréa-t-il. C'est tout à fait possible que James soit partit faire un tour.

Jessie se leva d'un geste brusque et se mit à faire les cents pas. Plus ça allait et plus cette histoire l'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement.

-Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Il nous aurait laissé un mot, observa-t-elle.

-Peut-être qu'il en avait l'intention, mais qu'il s'est laissé distraire par quelque chose de sans importance et qu'il a oublié. Tu sais comment il est, parfois…

La jeune femme s'arrêta de tourner pour faire face à son ami pokémon. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens. Elle devait vraiment être troublée pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Cependant, il y avait le sac de couchage déchiré. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

-Hmm… C'est vrai que ça se tient. Mais je suis quand même inquiète. Regarde l'état de son sac de couchage, fit-elle en lui indiquant l'objet.

Miaouss se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai que cela pouvait porter à confusion. Mais il n'allait pas interrompre sa grasse matinée plus longtemps pour un mauvais rêve de Jessie. James était sans doute en train de traîner quelque part, et il reviendrait bien assez tôt, se dit-il. Cependant, il connaissait assez Jessie pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Ainsi, il eut l'idée d'un compromis.

-Bien, alors on attend jusqu'à ce soir. Si ce soir il n'est pas revenu, on élaborera un plan et on passera à l'action demain, proposa Miaouss.

-Entendu, ça me va.

La jeune femme observa Miaouss se recoucher confortablement, puis reporta son regard vers la forêt. Elle émit un long soupir et s'assit. Pourvu qu'il aille bien, pensa-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, dans un luxueux et immense manoir, James reprenait doucement connaissance. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un sursaut de frayeur en apercevant Hopkins, droit devant lui. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et réalisa avec horreur qu'il se trouvait allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre. C'était impossible ! Comment avaient-ils put le retrouver ? Il était bien conscient que ses parents possédant une quantité d'argent astronomique, ils avaient accès à toutes les technologies qu'ils voulaient. Cependant, cela ne les avait jamais aidés à le retrouver. Le jeune homme essaya de rassembler ses esprits et fit un effort de mémoire. Son dernier souvenir était très flou et particulièrement approximatif, c'était la veille au soir. Des ombres l'avaient tiré de son sommeil en le trainant loin du campement. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rappelait très clairement ce qu'il avait ressenti. La peur, la panique, et surtout le sentiment terrible d'être arraché à sa liberté et séparé de ses amis. A cette pensée, son cœur s'accéléra et il se redressa vivement. Jessie, Miaouss ! Ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre… Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien, pensa-t-il, soucieux. Son agitation avait dû attirer l'attention du majordome, car celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour, maître James. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, déclara-t-il sur un ton formel.

James sentait son regard insistant peser sur lui. Sans doute attendait-il qu'il se décide à lui répondre, pensa le jeune homme.

-Bonjour Hopkins, fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il remua dans son lit et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il n'était pas attaché. Ses parents comptaient sans doute sur Hopkins pour le surveiller. Cependant, il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'en était rien, car le majordome inclina la tête et sortit. James était maintenant seul dans la chambre. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, à l'affut du moindre bruit, puis se leva le plus discrètement possible. Il devait absolument se sauver de cet endroit maudit, avant que ses parents – et surtout avant que Jezabelle – ne lui mette définitivement la main dessus. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses amis. Déterminé, le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et s'avança sur le balcon pour trouver un moyen de descendre. Avec de la chance, il serait de retour avant qu'ils n'aient put s'inquiéter trop longtemps de son absence. Il arbora un petit sourire en escaladant la rambarde. C'était de loin l'évasion la plus facile qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il allait retrouver sa liberté en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, se félicita-t-il intérieurement. Néanmoins, un bruit venant de la chambre le fit sursauter.

-James, mon chéri, veux-tu bien revenir ici ? Le sermonna une voix féminine depuis le balcon.

C'était sa mère. Son père était également là, et tous deux avaient les yeux braqués sur lui.

-Fils, t'évader ne t'avancera à rien cette fois, le prévint son père.

James allait descendre pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible, mais ce que venait de dire son père le fit tiquer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il lui suffisait de descendre encore un peu, sauter à terre, et disparaître dans les buissons, et il serait à nouveau libre comme l'air. Comment ses parents pourraient-ils le retenir ? C'était impossible…

-Vous vous trompez, père, lança-t-il en luttant contre le vertige pour descendre un peu plus. Je vais encore une fois me sauver, et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'en empêcher !

Le jeune homme ne le vit pas, mais une lueur diabolique passa dans les yeux de ses parents. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu et sortirent un petit boitier, où trônait un seul et unique bouton rouge.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, James, gronda son père en appuyant sur le bouton en même temps que sa mère.

A cet instant, une décharge électrique parcourut tout le corps de James, qui lâcha prise et tomba à terre, quelques mètres plus bas. Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, ses parents lui expliquèrent qu'ils lui avaient fait implanter une balise sous-cutanée indétectable, qui leur permettait de le localiser n'importe-ou, mais aussi de le punir, le cas échéant. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à James pour absorber l'information et surtout réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Il ne voulut pas y croire au début, et subit de nombreuses décharges. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin de la matinée, il avait déjà abandonné, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa terreur et son état de panique redoublèrent lorsqu'on lui apprit que Jezabelle était en chemin, et qu'elle serait là le lendemain matin. Alors la Team Rocket, pour lui c'était fini ? Jessie, et Miaouss... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus jamais les revoir. Comment allait-il avoir la force de supporter tout ça sans eux ? Sans compter qu'ils penseraient sûrement qu'il les avait abandonnés. Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues alors que la pensée qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais plus les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux se faisait de plus en plus implacable.

En milieu d'après-midi, ses parents, lassés de ses plaintes, eurent une discussion animée avec lui, qui se solda par un compromis, aussi bien d'u côté que de l'autre.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Les Adieux

**A/N : Attention, passage super drama ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ^^**

James prit une grande inspiration en entrant dans la petite clairière où devaient se trouver ses deux amis. Après des heures de négociations, il était parvenu à un accord avec ses parents : Il se marierait et ne tenterait pas de saboter le mariage s'ils le laissaient revoir une dernière fois ses amis pour leur dire adieu. Pour dire la vérité, il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait se marier. Ses années de liberté étaient maintenant derrière lui, et il devait passer à autre chose. Du moins c'était ce que ses parents n'avaient cessé de lui répéter toute la journée. Mais le fait de se marier avec Jezabelle était pour lui insupportable. S'il acceptait de bien vouloir se marier, n'avait-il pas le droit de choisir celle avec qui il finirait ses jours ? L'espace d'un instant, l'image de Jessie lui apparut. Il sourit. Si seulement… Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas pleurer pendant le trajet avec ses parents, mais son cœur était beaucoup trop lourd. Tout cela lui était tombé dessus d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, et maintenant, sa vie était sur le point de changer à jamais. Il retint ses sanglots autant que possible et chercha ses amis des yeux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Jessie. Elle était toute seule, assise près de ce qui restait du feu de la veille et semblait lire un magazine. Miaouss était surement partit se dégourdir les pattes, pensa James en ne le voyant nulle part. Le jeune homme se décida à avancer vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il allait lui dire. Jamais au cours de sa vie, il n'avait eu à faire quelque chose d'aussi difficile. Les seules choses qui le ramenaient à la réalité, c'était les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et le souvenir de son père, lui disant : « A présent, il te sera inutile de fuir, nous te retrouverons toujours ! ». Il ne pouvait pas faire courir ce risque à ses amis. C'était pourquoi il devait leur dire de continuer leur chemin… Sans lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent à cette pensée. James remarqua que Jessie venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence, et elle avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il baissa tout de suite la tête par réflexe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Non pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant, bien au contraire, mais pour le bon déroulement de son plan, elle ne devait pas s'apercevoir que leur séparation l'affectait à ce point.

Jessie n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Elle était bien sûr soulagée de le voir, mais à l'instant présent, sa colère l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment. Comment avait-il osé s'évanouir ainsi dans la nature, sans laisser de nouvelles ? Pesta-t-elle. Et voilà que maintenant, il revenait comme une fleur ! Il avait intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison pour leur avoir fait ce coup douteux. La jeune femme se planta devant lui, se retenant de lui infliger une gifle des plus violentes. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et lui hurla au visage.

-James, mais où étais-tu ? S'égosilla-t-elle. Miaouss se faisait un sang d'encre ! Depuis quand les membres de la Team Rocket…

Mais le jeune homme réussit à rassembler tout son courage pour la couper.

-Jessie, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il faut que je te parle, réussit-il à articuler.

Il masquait toujours ses larmes en baissant la tête, et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa voix tremblante, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Jessie sût immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait crispé et n'avait pas relevé la tête une seule fois vers elle depuis qu'il était là. Sans parler de sa poitrine, qui semblait bouger de manière saccadée à chacune de ses respirations. Elle s'inquiéta tout de suite et posa une main sur son épaule.

-James ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle remarqua qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais elle l'entendit seulement prononcer une suite de sons incompréhensibles. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui avec douceur, et passa une main sous son menton pour l'inciter à relever la tête vers elle. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle aperçut la mine dévastée de son ami. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué aux premiers abords, mais son visage était ruisselant de larmes. Elle savait qu'il se mettait souvent dans tous ses états pour ce qu'elle considérait comme des broutilles, mais cette fois, cela avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Elle commençait même à redouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-James, je t'en prie, parle-moi, le supplia-t-elle en prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

Encouragé par les douces mains de Jessie sur ses joues, le jeune homme prit de grandes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, il était désespéré. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était enlever Jessie et s'enfuir loin, très loin de tous ses problèmes. Un nouveau flot de larmes roula sur ses joues, alors qu'il contemplait les yeux bleus de son amie. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter la vie sans elle et Miaouss. Il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ravaler ses sanglots, mais y parvint finalement juste assez longtemps pour dire :

-Je suis venu vous dire adieu, à Miaouss et à toi. Je dois vous quitter.

Les yeux de Jessie s'agrandirent et elle resta sous le choc quelques instants. Que… Que venait-il juste de dire ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle retira ses mains du visage de James et se recula de quelques pas. Mais au lieu de lui demander d'avantage d'explications ou de fondre en larmes dans ses bras, elle afficha soudain une expression féroce.

-Parfait ! Puisque tu crois que tu seras mieux sans nous, alors très bien ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix brisée en tournant les talons.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure en la voyant se détourner de lui ainsi. Il savait qu'au fond, elle avait mal elle aussi, et cette idée était pour lui insupportable. Son plan initial était d'en dire le moins possible pour que Miaouss et elle ne cherchent pas à le retrouver, afin qu'ils ne s'attirent pas d'ennuis. Cependant, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si dur de leur mentir. Jessie devait croire qu'en fin de compte, il ne tenait pas à eux. A elle. Mais c'était tout le contraire, et ça lui déchirait le cœur qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire adieu comme ça, sinon cela le hanterait toute sa vie. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il essuya ses yeux mouillés et s'élança à la poursuite de sa coéquipière.

-Jessie, attends ! S'écria-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Jessie dégagea violemment son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme, mais c'était trop tard. Elle se trouvait à présent juste en face de lui. Ses yeux rouges et ses larmes exposés au regard de son ami. Il voulait partir, qu'il s'en aille, elle ne le regretterait pas, se força-t-elle à penser. Elle se disait que si elle y croyait assez fort, elle arriverait peut-être un jour à se convaincre que c'était vrai, et ainsi elle souffrirait moins.

-Laisse-moi, James ! Déguerpit, puisque tu en a tellement envie ! Fit-elle avec colère.

-Attends, il faut que je t'ex…

-Non ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu…

-ECOUTE-MOI ! Hurla-t-il dans un cri désespéré.

Le silence se fit brusquement, alors qu'on entendait son cri retentir à travers les bois. Pendant un instant, James avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même, et avait hurlé de toutes ses forces, dans le seul but d'attirer son attention sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Il venait déjà de perdre les seules personnes importantes à ses yeux. Mais il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle sache à quel point il tenait à elle, et surtout à quel point il regrettait de les abandonner. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en lui. La peur, l'angoisse, la panique, le chagrin, le désespoir. Il ne sentait même plus les larmes qui se multipliaient sur ses joues. Il s'en fichait éperdument. L'important c'était qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache avant qu'il ne parte pour toujours.

Jessie avait été choquée par le cri de son ami. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il lui ait coupé la parole en hurlant, mais c'était surtout sa voix. Une voix brisée, désespérée. On aurait dit qu'il y avait mis toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de s'affirmer avec autant de force, et encore moins devant elle. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, les yeux embués et les joues pleines de larmes. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle pleurait aussi, mais à quoi bon le cacher, maintenant ? Il allait partir pour toujours. Cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance à présent.

James se rapprocha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Jessie… Souffla-t-il avec douceur. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je les ai vécus avec Miaouss et toi. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis triste de partir, mais… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, bégaya-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et laissa la tristesse avoir raison de lui. C'était encore pire, maintenant. Il repensait aux moments qu'il avait partagés avec ses amis, il pensait à tout ce qu'ils auraient encore pu traverser ensemble, et ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il pleurait tellement, même, qu'il en tomba à genoux, vidé de toute volonté.

De son côté, Jessie était estomaquée. Alors James ne voulait pas les quitter, il était seulement obligé de le faire. Mais comment ? Et qui ? Pourtant, James savait qu'elle serait toujours prête à l'aider, et qu'elle pouvait se montrer redoutable, alors pourquoi abandonnait-il aussi facilement ? Son esprit était embrumé par le chagrin et elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Entre deux sanglots, elle se baissa à la hauteur de son ami, s'agenouilla en face de lui et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Il sursauta légèrement à ce contact, mais répondit à son geste.

-Jessica, fit-il gravement en relevant la tête. S'il y avait une personne au monde avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie, ce serait avec toi. Je t'aime et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur.

Le jeune homme réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de dire. Il le pensait du plus profond de son âme, mais jamais il ne se serait cru capable de l'avouer ainsi à Jessie. Il fallait croire que l'énergie du désespoir était capable de faire faire bien des choses.

Jessie, elle, resta paralysée par cette déclaration et respirait de plus en plus fort. Son cœur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites, elle avait chaud… Elle finit par éclater en larmes lorsque son ami releva la tête vers elle. Après ça, elle n'arriverait jamais à le laisser s'en aller. Mais le pire c'était que maintenant qu'il avait dit toutes ces choses, elle réalisait qu'elle était pratiquement certaine d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments à son égard. En prouvaient ses nombreuses larmes et les battements si rapides de son cœur. Elle se sentit fondre lorsque James l'enveloppa de ses bras.

-Ne part pas, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille dans un sanglot déchirant.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Les larmes sur son visage semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler, mais il s'en fichait. Cette étreinte était sans doute la dernière qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, et il ne laisserait rien gâcher ce moment. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était que cet instant dure éternellement.

A SUIVRE…


	4. Nouvel Espoir

**A/N : Petit chapitre pour introduire la nouvelle intrigue...**

-James, mon chéri. Cessons ces effusions, les interrompit une voix derrière eux.

James essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et tourna la tête vers ses parents.

-Fils, un vrai gentleman ne s'essuie pas avec sa manche, lui rappela son père.

-Et pense dont à ce que Jessibelle dirait si elle te voyait te trainer dans la boue de la sorte, le menaça sa mère.

Le jeune homme réprima un frisson et se força à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il tendit ensuite sa main vers Jessie pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta et une fois debout, sécha ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pût. Alors son cauchemar… N'en était pas un, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

-C'est l'heure. Il faut que je parte, articula-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Il ne devait pas la regarder, c'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. S'il voyait son visage ravagé par le chagrin, il allait vouloir rester à tout prix, et ses parents étaient tout à fait capables de s'en prendre à Jessie pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il commença donc à avancer vers eux d'un pas résigné.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux lorsqu'il lui lâcha les mains pour se tourner vers ses parents, et elle crut mourir en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle d'un pas lent. Son avenir se jouait en ce moment même, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire. C'était une battante. Elle ne laisserait pas son destin se décider sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. James venait à l'instant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait finir sa vie à ses côtés, alors quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles il devait partir, elles ne seraient jamais suffisantes pour justifier cela. Gorgée d'un tout nouvel espoir, elle se jeta en avant et saisit le bras de son ami.

-James, attends.

Immédiatement, la mère de James s'avança à son tour.

-Jeune fille, veuillez lâcher notre fils. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il doit se marier dès demain, l'informa-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Jessie resta pétrifiée quelques secondes face à cette réalité, mais ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua sur le ton le plus mondain dont elle était capable.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec lui.

Elle tira James vers elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. James manqua visiblement de s'étouffer, et lui murmura quelque chose à son tour. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles James semblait de plus en plus soucieux. Il ne voulait pas que son amie prenne de tels risques pour lui. Avec le plan qu'elle lui proposait, elle risquait au mieux de finir ses jours enfermée dans le château avec lui et au pire de se faire arrêter par la police. Le jeune homme tentait de la prévenir par tous les moyens, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et affirmait que c'était la seule solution.

-Fais ça pour moi, je t'en prie… Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de…

-James… Si on n'essaye pas ça, on sera séparé à jamais. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et moi non plus. Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse partir sans me battre, déclara-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Voilà, elle avait pris sa décision, et maintenant, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle lutterait jusqu'au bout pour rester avec lui. James émit un petit soupir résigné, puis releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle ne se battrait pas seule. Lui aussi voulait par-dessus tout la garder dans sa vie, et il lui prouverait à quel point. Il sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir, alors qu'un tout nouvel espoir naissait en lui. C'était comme si elle lui avait communiqué sa volonté de faire face à ses problèmes. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de tenter, auparavant. Il était plutôt du genre à fuir lorsque les ennuis s'annonçaient. Mais le jeune homme appréhendait quand même énormément la suite, car si leur plan marchait comme prévu, il savait qu'il allait devoir veiller sur elle de la même façon qu'elle avait veillé sur lui toutes ces années. Même peut-être encore plus. Et il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur…

A SUIVRE…


	5. Moment De Vérité

**A/N : Petit chapitre sympa... Un peu drama sur la fin tout de même...  
**

Jessie et James se retournèrent ensemble vers les parents de ce dernier. Ils étaient animés d'un tout nouveau sentiment d'assurance. James prit la main de Jessie dans la sienne pour se donner du courage, et fit face aux regards réprobateurs des deux personnes devant lui.

-Père, mère, je… je ne peux pas me marier demain avec Jezabelle, fit-il d'une traite.

A sa grande surprise, sa déclaration n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Ses parents se lancèrent un regard. Ils semblaient contrariés, mais aucune trace de colère ne pouvait se déceler sur leurs visages.

-Bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, affirma sa mère le plus calmement du monde.

Les yeux emplis d'excitation, James eut à peine le temps de sauter dans les bras de son amie, que son père ajoutait déjà :

-Nous pouvons repousser la cérémonie à après-demain, dans ce cas.

Jessie et James baissèrent la tête, dépités, alors qu'une grosse goutte leur perlait au coin du front. Ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient forcément fait semblant de ne pas comprendre... Mais les deux compagnons savaient parfaitement ce qui était en jeu et ne se laissèrent pas démonter. James devait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il sentit Jessie serrer sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne pour l'encourager. Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, pour annoncer à ses parents :

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas épouser Jezabelle, tout simplement parce que j'ai promis à Jessie, ici présente, de m'épouser, fit-il en se tournant vers son amie avec un sourire. Et un vrai gentleman ne doit jamais revenir sur ses promesses, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux adultes.

La réaction de ses parents ne se fit guère attendre. Ils arboraient une expression sévère sur le visage et l'homme fit même quelques pas vers le couple.

-James chéri, enfin, aurais-tu perdu tout sens commun ? S'indigna sa mère.

-Fils, il est absolument hors de question que tu épouse cette… cette trainée ! Cracha-t-il en lançant un regard de dégout à Jessie.

A ces mots, une lueur féroce s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme. Cette fois s'en était trop. Il se fichait éperdument que son père l'insulte, le frappe, l'électrocute ou même pire. Il devait défendre l'honneur de son amie. Personne ne pouvait traiter Jessie comme ça devant lui. Rassemblant tout son courage, le jeune homme lâcha la main de sa compagne et s'avança d'un pas ferme jusqu'à son père.

-JESSIE N'EST PAS UNE TRAINEE ! Hurla-t-il avec violence. C'est ELLE que je veux épouser ! ELLE, et personne d'autre !

A quelques pas de là, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient en train de s'emplir de larmes alors qu'elle observait la scène en silence. Elle savait à quel point James redoutait son père, et elle n'osait imaginer la bravoure dont il devait faire preuve en ce moment pour s'opposer ainsi à lui. Mais le plus beau, c'était que tout cela, il le faisait pour elle. Elle espérait tellement que tout allait bien se terminer, car plus la jeune voleuse réalisait à quel point il tenait à elle, et plus sa détermination à rester auprès de lui grandissait.

La mère de James, elle, semblait réfléchir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son fils se soit entiché d'une vulgaire jeune femme sans manières ni éducation. Cependant, s'ils s'y prenaient correctement, cette situation pourrait peut-être tout aussi bien servir leurs intérêts. Elle observa son délinquant de fils un moment. Il semblait tenir sincèrement à son amie à la coiffure inconvenante, et il n'était plus cette poule mouillée tremblante qu'elle avait vu lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il semblait avoir changé. Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement. Tout cela ne faisait pas du tout partie de leur plan. Ils allaient encore devoir modifier leurs projets…

-Tu nous as promis de ne rien faire pour tenter de saboter ton mariage. Ce serait tout aussi inapproprié si tu revenais sur ta parole, gronda son père en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

James s'était attendu à cette réponse, et il avait préparé ce qu'il allait dire depuis déjà quelques minutes.

-Oh, mais jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de saboter mon mariage avec Jessie, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La façade de totale confiance en lui qu'il avait réussi à ériger se dissipa dès qu'il aperçut son père lutter pour conserver un visage impassible. Jamais il ne l'avait encore mis en colère au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens, et il se doutait que la suite des évènements ne serait pas très belle à voir.

Heureusement, sa mère les interrompit en demandant à son époux de la rejoindre une minute. La mine basse, James retourna auprès de son amie. Il avait échoué. Leur plan ne marcherait jamais. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas trop y croire, mais il s'était désespérément accroché au moindre petit brin d'espoir, et il allait sans doute encore en souffrir. Sans réfléchir, il se réfugia dans les bras de Jessie. Le pauvre avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la semaine, se dit la jeune femme en commençant à le bercer doucement.

-Tu as été très courageux, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

A ces mots, il la serra plus fort contre lui. Les rôles venaient à nouveau de s'inverser. Jessie avait repris sa place de meneuse forte et indestructible, et James celle du jeune homme immature et si peu sûr de lui.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, réussit-il à articuler.

-Shhhhh… Rien au monde ne peut nous séparer, le rassura-t-elle tout de suite.

Elle sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule. Il avait recommencé à pleurer. De toutes façons, après ce qu'il venait de vivre, elle n'était pas très étonnée de le voir craquer. Elle ne faisait même pas attention aux parents du jeune homme, qui semblaient avoir une discussion assez animée en face d'eux. Elle voulait seulement profiter de cette étreinte. Après avoir assisté à la réaction du père de James, elle se doutait que ce serait surement l'une des dernières qu'ils partageraient.

Soudain, ce dernier émit un grognement et braqua une arme sur Jessie. James crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il sentit son amie perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il n'essayait même pas de garder son calme. Malgré les violents sanglots qui agitaient son corps, il réussit à allonger sa protégée par terre et se pencha sur son corps inconscient. Le jeune homme pleurait de manière incontrôlable. Il chercha des yeux l'impact de balle, mais ne le trouva pas. Il entendit alors un nouveau coup de feu, et tomba instantanément sur Jessie.

FIN (naaannn je plaisante xD) A SUIVRE...


	6. Captifs

**A/N : Enfin ! Je l'avais écrite depuis un bon moment mais j'attendais de savoir comment allait tourner la suite des choses pour enfin le poster ^^**

-Oui, d'accord, tout ce que vous voulez, mais où est Jessie ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'inquiéta à nouveau le jeune homme.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que les parents de James lui expliquaient comment se déroulerait sa nouvelle vie, et les conditions qu'ils avaient posé au fait qu'il n'épouserait pas Jezabelle, mais bien sa souillon de nouvelle fiancée. Le jeune homme était assis dans son lit et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite en cherchant sa partenaire des yeux. Il semblait clair qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre avec lui, mais dans ce cas, où pouvait-elle bien être ?

-James ! L'appela soudain sa mère. Vas-tu enfin cesser de remuer dans tous les sens ?

L'intéressé s'immobilisa et fixa un moment les deux personnes devant lui. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ses parents avaient inclus Jessie dans leurs plans, mais le fait de ne pas savoir comment elle allait après leur mésaventure de tout à l'heure le préoccupait de plus en plus.

-Où est Jessie ? Demanda-t-il calmement avec de grands yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

Ses parents poussèrent un long soupir, puis se lancèrent un regard fatigué. Apparemment, ce petit séjour à la vie sauvage avait réussi à faire oublier à leur délinquant de fils les règles de vie les plus élémentaires. Par exemple, on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. Mais qu'importe. Le lendemain commenceraient les leçons intensives, afin de lui inculquer, à lui et à sa chère et tendre, un minimum de bonnes manières. Et à ce moment-là, ils s'en mordraient les doigts d'avoir contrarié leurs plans. D'ici-là, ils pouvaient bien agir comme bon leur semblaient. Leurs mauvaises habitudes ne tarderaient pas à être éradiquées.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent donc vers la sortie et échangèrent un sourire énigmatique, avant de s'approcher de l'interphone qui se trouvait près de la porte.

-Hopkins. Amenez-la, ordonna le père en appuyant sur le bouton rouge.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit le majordome après un moment.

A ces mots, James repoussa les couvertures et se leva d'un bond. Il avait tellement hâte de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras, de…

Mais il fut très vite coupé dans le fil de ses pensées, lorsqu'une sorte de lit d'hôpital à roulettes franchit la porte de sa chambre, poussé par Hopkins. Sur le petit lit blanc, reposait Jessie, inconsciente. James se précipita à son chevet, puis se tourna vers le majordome.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas encore réveillée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Que Maître James me pardonne, elle a essayé de s'enfuir et j'ai dû lui envoyer plusieurs décharges, mais elle…

-Ne vous excusez pas, Hopkins, fit sèchement le père de James. Vous avez fait ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande resta sans voix un moment, les yeux fixés sur les trois personnes devant lui. Les choses devenaient de pire en pire. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Jessie venir avec lui, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde rempli de mondanités et de fanfreluches. De plus, la connaissant, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'y adapter. Surtout si ses parents comptaient lui mener la vie dure. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ça allait être à lui de veiller sur elle, désormais. Un sentiment de crainte lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'était pas bon du tout à cela. Auparavant, ça avait toujours été Jessie qui l'avait protégé, défendu et soutenu. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte des deux. Le roc de l'équipe. A présent, il espérait seulement que sa force de caractère lui serve à ne pas oublier qui elle était. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, toutes les personnes sous ce toit auraient pour mission de les changer, de les modeler afin qu'ils correspondent à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de l'aristocratie. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Jessie change. Elle était déjà parfaite telle qu'elle était, se dit-il en posant les yeux sur son visage endormi.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui faire ça, à elle aussi ! S'indigna-t-il soudain en relevant la tête vers ses parents.

Ces derniers se lancèrent un sourire complice. Quelle brillante idée ils avaient eu d'implanter également une puce à la jeune fille. James se montrerait ainsi nettement plus docile. De plus, après avoir eu un aperçu du caractère farouche et inconvenant de sa nouvelle amie, cela s'était avéré plus que nécessaire.

-Nous nous sommes dit que tu apprendrais sûrement beaucoup mieux tes leçons en sachant que ce sera ta chère amie ici présente qui recevrait toutes les punitions à ta place, fit sa mère d'une voix doucereuse.

James serra les dents en les fixant d'un air féroce. A présent, Jessie n'avait plus aucun moyen de fuir. Elle était aussi captive que lui de cette prison dorée. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé venir… D'un autre côté, à présent ils étaient réunis. Et si tout se passait bien, ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Même s'ils étaient condamnés à perdre leur liberté pour toujours, c'était toujours mille fois mieux que l'alternative d'épouser Jezabelle. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut à la seule pensée qu'il aurait dû se marier avec elle le lendemain, et par conséquent, passer toute sa vie à supporter ses reproches, ses moqueries, et surtout son goût prononcé pour la torture. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle. Tout cela grâce à Jessie. Il l'observait à présent avec un regard emplit de reconnaissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la porte se fermer. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que les trois adultes venaient de sortir. Il ferma les yeux et eut un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seuls.

A SUIVRE…


	7. Prise de Conscience

**A/N : Aller, je vous poste le suivant pour la route ! Merci à Maelle pour ses encouragements ^^**

James jeta un regard à son amie endormi, puis alla s'asseoir sur son immense lit, en face d'elle. Son regard était plongé dans la contemplation de la moquette. Il était déprimé. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux venait d'abandonner sa liberté pour rester à ses côtés. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'à coup sûr, elle ne réalisait pas à quel point la vie allait être difficile pour eux à partir de maintenant. Il savait que même après toutes les histoires sur son enfance qu'il avait pu raconter, elle s'imaginait toujours que les gens riches étaient incroyablement heureux.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il la raisonne. Qu'il réussisse à la convaincre que la meilleure chose pour elle était de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne supporterait pas d'être séparé d'elle pour toujours. Elle était tout pour lui. Son point de repère, sa force, son… son amour. Une seconde larme s'échappa de ses yeux et il renifla piteusement. Peut-être que ses parents accepteraient de relâcher Jessie s'il promettait de se marier avec Jezabelle sans faire d'histoires. Oui, ils seraient sûrement d'accords, se dit-il. A cette pensée, il fondit en larmes et pivota pour se jeter la tête la première sur son lit. Sa vie était détruite. Il allait perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait, pour être forcé de vivre avec une femme cruelle et sans cœur. Une femme qu'il avait en horreur et qui le terrorisait. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Il pleura à chaudes larmes contre ses couvertures en laine de Wattouat pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à entendre un léger crissement provenant du lit à roulettes derrière lui. Jessie avait dû se réveiller.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise de l'abandonner. C'était la seule solution pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans trop de dégâts. Il allait relever la tête, mais tout son être lui hurlait de ne rien tenter pour la chasser. C'était comme si sa présence auprès de lui était une question de survie. Il avait besoin d'elle. Seulement, si elle voulait continuer à vivre sa vie et avoir une chance de réaliser ses rêves, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle le laisse. Qu'elle l'abandonne… Ce dilemme était bien plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

James sentit son grand matelas s'affaisser juste à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'assoir. Une main assurée caressa son épaule comme pour le consoler. Il reconnut la voix de Jessie s'adresser à lui avec douceur.

-Shhhhhh… Tout va bien, James.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu, en s'apercevant à quel point ses sanglots étaient violents. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle était là, qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. Bien sûr, elle savait parfaitement que tout n'allait pas bien. Ils étaient tous les deux prisonniers dans ce manoir, pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps, et les parents diaboliques de James avaient tous les pouvoirs sur leur fils et elle. La jeune femme redoutait d'ailleurs de se retrouver face à eux le lendemain. Mais il fallait avouer que pour le moment, tout allait bien. Ils étaient réunis, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. A cette pensée, Jessie afficha une expression étonnée et se tourna vers James. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, alors ? C'est vrai, il devrait être content, il n'allait plus jamais être affamé, ni être obligé de dormir dans des endroits aussi insolites et inconfortables les uns que les autres. Au lieu de ça, il allait goûter aux meilleurs plats du monde connu et dormir dans un lit tellement grand et moelleux qu'il pourrait accueillir un Ronflex. Sans compter qu'il ne serait pas séparé d'elle ! Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ces larmes.

Se résignant à ne pas le brusquer, Jessie se pencha sur son ami et lui prit la main. Il se laissa faire un moment, répondant à ses caresses, explorant chaque recoin de la main de son amie qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Jessie sourit et lui caressa les cheveux de son autre main en voyant qu'il se calmait peu à peu. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, un violent sanglot le traversa, et il dégagea brusquement sa main pour cacher son visage dévasté par le désespoir.

Jessie émit un soupir et lui caressa le dos. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment de consoler son ami, mais elle pourrait sans doute l'aider plus efficacement si elle savait au moins pourquoi il semblait si triste. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude de dramatiser pour un rien, mais c'était toujours dans le but d'attirer l'attention sur lui, et à en juger par son attitude, ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose le préoccupait vraiment. Mais quoi ?

-James ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et James ne semblait toujours pas décidé à lui parler. Elle poussa cette fois un profond soupir, et se leva d'un bond.

-Très bien, comme tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe, et que si tu continues comme ça tu vas te dessécher, je vais demander à tes parents de…

-Non ! Glapit James en se redressant brusquement.

Jessie sourit en le voyant soudain aussi dynamique. Il avait même manqué de tomber par terre sous le coup de la surprise. Elle l'observa sécher ses larmes et s'asseoir correctement, et prit place à côté de lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

James soupira et baissa la tête. Des larmes roulaient encore silencieusement sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il devait être courageux, pour elle.

-Jessie, il faut que tu t'en aille, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que James voulait dire.

-Comment ça ? Que je m'en aille où ? L'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton sceptique.

Le jeune homme renifla plusieurs fois piteusement et releva la tête vers elle, puis prit une grande inspiration et débita :

-Il faut que tu m'abandonne, que tu quittes le manoir, et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Abasourdie, Jessie dût prendre appui sur ses mains pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la forêt, la manière dont ils avaient tenu tête à ses parents pour rester ensemble quoiqu'il se passe, il ne pouvait pas renoncer. C'était parfaitement impossible. Il l'aimait ! Il lui avait bien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait quand même pas rêvé ? Non, c'était sans doute encore un coup de ses parents. Ils lui avaient sûrement demandé de la chasser lui-même, pour encore mieux le torturer. Elle ne craquerait pas, jamais.

-James, il est hors de question que je m'en aille, tu entends ? Articula-t-elle sur un ton sinistre, après s'être tourné vers lui.

Le jeune homme recommença à pleurer et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Comment lui expliquer ? Lui dire qu'elle comptait plus que tout pour lui, et qu'il faisait seulement cela pour lui permettre de vivre une vraie vie ? Ça ne dépendait pas de ce qu'il souhaitait, mais de son bien à elle, et c'est pour cela qu'il devait la protéger en la persuadant de partir.

-Jessie, tu dois partir, pour ton propre bien, tu…

En entendant cela, le sang de Jessie ne fit qu'un tour, et elle lui cracha à la figure :

-De quel droit est-ce que tu décides ce qui est le mieux pour moi ? Hein ? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà discuté de tout ça. J'ai pris ma décision, James, je reste avec toi, fin de la discussion.

Les sanglots du jeune homme semblèrent diminuer face à cette révélation. Il réfléchit une minute à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision à sa place ! Le chagrin et la panique avaient dû avoir raison de lui pour qu'il ne néglige ainsi l'avis de son amie. Cependant, il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qui allait leur arriver, sinon elle n'aurait pas tous les éléments et ne pourrait jamais choisir en conséquence. Une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, il sécha ses larmes et dirigea son regard vers Jessie. Elle avait un visage dur et semblait déterminée. C'était tout elle. Cela n'allait pas être facile de la faire changer d'avis.

-Jessie, écoutes, mes parents, ils vont…

-James ! Le coupa-t-elle soudain, exaspérée de voir qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Je me fiche que tes parents m'électrocutent à longueur de journées, je me fiche de vivre libre, je veux juste être avec toi, tu entends ? Cria-t-elle avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Dans sa rage, elle avait perdu le contrôle une fraction de secondes et s'était laissé aller à lui hurler dessus. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux et coulaient librement sur ses joues.

La vérité était qu'elle avait cru le perdre aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait plus ressentit quelque chose d'aussi douloureux depuis très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à le perdre à nouveau.

En voyant ça, James s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes de son amie, et se jeta dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle tenait vraiment à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle, alors, pensa-t-il, ému. Ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses parents, mais il préféra laisser ces sombres pensées de côté, pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Instant où il était seul avec sa Jessie. Instant où ils étaient au moins libres d'être ensemble, et il fallait l'admettre, c'était pour lui aussi la chose la plus importante au monde.

A SUIVRE…


End file.
